SugaShio themes
by The Deceiving Maiden
Summary: One paragraph worth of SugaShio themes, before, during and after the game.
1. 20 SugaShio themes

~.~.~.~.~

**1** – **20 SugaShio themes**  
>~.~.~.~.~<p>

**Amusement Park**

Shiori thought it would be fine to bring Suga to the amusement park during his visit…but instead of having fun, she was now attending to a very distressed Suga having motion sickness after one roller coaster ride.

~.~.~.~.~

**Childhood dream**

When they were little, Suga's childhood dream was to become a craftsman. The way those night glowstones shone fascinated and calmed him whenever he felt distressed without Shiori around. As for the girl…it went along the line of becoming a strong wife so then she could always protect Suga. In the end that topic just made the two adults blush madly.

~.~.~.~.~

**Appealing**

The next time Shiori came back to Azakawa Village, she was shocked to see Suga, Officer Mochizuki and Sakuma appealing for the council to not demolish the museum. She joined in at once of course, because not only was this place her home, but it was also Suga's and where they finally met again.

~.~.~.~.~

**Raindrops**

The weatherman promised there wouldn't be any rain today, yet it came around noon while Shiori went out grocery shopping. Raindrops slowly fell on top of her head before she noticed and found shelter, just in time before the heavy rain fell onto the quiet village. Haven't brought her phone or anything to entertain her, she sat quietly, watching the scene in front of her. It felt like forever, but when she saw a familiar shadow running down the street with an umbrella, searching everywhere in distress, she smiled and called out his name.

~.~.~.~.~

**Banishment**

Shiori stared at the new letter from Suga in shock. The village's council had enough of him resisting against them to demolish the museum and it had gotten to the point he was sent to banishment. Without a second of thought, the girl got up, grabbing her wallet and keys before running to the train station. They were giving him a until the end of the month to leave, and that was tomorrow.

~.~.~.~.~

**Baking**

While Shiori was baking the cookies in the oven, the look on Suga's face was like an eager puppy waiting at the table. It always made her smile, especially since her dear friend was fascinated by her ability to make something so delicious.

~.~.~.~.~

**Opposite**

They were opposite to each other. Suga was tall and dark; had been called mysterious and unapproachable by many who approached him. He never talked much, especially when he got his voice back. But Shiori, she was small, yet shines brightly like the sun. Her personality was welcoming to everyone and was never afraid to speak her mind when she had to. And that was why they fit together nicely.

~.~.~.~.~

**Cooking**

Sakuma's words stabbed Suga like his blade. The horrible truth on how his cooking tasted like burnt rotten trash made him shut himself in his room, sobbing quietly while Shiori tried to coax him out. When she said it wasn't _that _bad, it just made him sob harder because he fed her something awful.

~.~.~.~.~

**Feelings**

Ever since Shiori left, Suga promised to be the one doing the protecting from now on. No more crying. No more being a weakling. He had to fight back for her sake. And by doing that, he was going to cast away his feelings. And he told himself he didn't feel lonely at all once everyone was gone.

~.~.~.~.~

**Back hugs**

It was the middle of the night when Suga woke up to something pressing against his back. At first he thought it was one of those child spirits attacking him in his sleep, but when he turned around, his face went a deep shade of red, an incoherent string of words flew out of his mouth silently. Seemed like Shiori snuck in and ended up giving him one of those back hugs couples did in bed.

~.~.~.~.~

**Hairpin**

Shiori looked up at the tall man in awe, touching the thing he placed on the side of her head. She remembered saying something like wanting to cut her bangs shorter but didn't have time to due to moving their things around the mansion. But it seemed Suga had the time to make her a hairpin decorated with tiny night glowstones just for her.

~.~.~.~.~

**Stargazing**

Suga found it strange to hear from Shiori that it was hard to see the stars in the city. Out here in the village, it was pretty easy, and if he was lucky he could spot a shooting star or two on a clear night. Upon hearing that, Shiori begged him to take her stargazing someday, and he complied immediately.

**Mad**

After fighting the bullies, Suga was never sure who Shiori was mad at. At the bullies for bullying him? At himself for being a weak crybaby? Or at herself? Because after the Kotori Obake left them alone, Shiori held back a sniffle as she whispered angrily, "I almost couldn't protect Suga-kun…"

~.~.~.~.~

**Polishing**

He was making Shiori upset, but he had to finish this new project without her seeing anything. Polishing these night glowstones was a delicate work, especially when it's a gift for Shiori on her birthday.

~.~.~.~.~

**Fainted**

When he found Shiori on the ground with the rain drizzling above her, Suga was devastated. He was sure he failed at protecting her as he promised, almost crying once again. But even though she woke and called out to him, he still began to cry. She had only fainted, thank God…and she remembered him and the promises.

~.~.~.~.~

**Refreshment**

The government official had come around again and taunted the village's old belief. It took a lot of effort to use his voice to tell him off and not knowing anything, but Suga had once again managed to pull through to protect the place he called home with Shiori. Collapsing onto the couch, the tall young man was glad to see Shiori bringing out refreshment, promising to help him next time even when he didn't want it.

~.~.~.~.~

**Heard**

To see him leave her behind was unthinkable. Shiori begged him to not leave her but he didn't listen and kept the door firmly locked behind him. She screamed and cried for him and help to come, but none of them was heard, especially when she couldn't hear him anymore.

~.~.~.~.~

**Hilarity**

This was so embarrassing. Both Officer Mochizuki and Sakuma were giggling at the hilarity on how intimate Suga and Shiori were getting after closing time. They thought the officer left with the middle schooler, but instead they came back when Sakuma left her bag, thus they ran into Shiori patting Suga's head while saying he was very sweet and liked him for it.

~.~.~.~.~

**Ankle**

He wasn't helpful, but he could do this much. After Shiori entered many fights with the bullies, Suga had taught himself on first aid. So helping Shiori with her twisted ankle was no problem to him at all, and he felt proud when she grinned at him, saying "Thank you, Suga-kun!"

~.~.~.~.~

**Ring**

Shiori stared at the small ring and memo sitting in a small wooden box Suga made. It was carefully crafted, without leaving a single detail unchecked. The flowers and ivies carved into the wood looked beautiful, and they complimented the tiny night glowstone sitting on the ring.

**Marry me?**

At first she didn't do anything, the questioning repeating in front of her eyes over and over. Instead she took the small memo, making Suga confused at first, until she wrote something down and handed it to him.

**_Yes._**

~.~.~.~.~

**Deceiver: There ****_might _****be more. ****_Might be._**


	2. 40 SugaShio themes

~.~.~.~.~

**21 – 40 SugaShio themes**

~.~.~.~.~

**Pages**

The sound of a diary's pages flipped through during a rainy day somehow made Suga more nostalgic on the old days. The book held all his memories of the fun times he had with Shiori when they were little, the good and the bad. Even though she was gone and didn't remember him, he would treasure this.

~.~.~.~.~

**Smile**

Before she could only notice him being a complete cry baby. But now, Shiori would notice his other expressions. At first he wasn't readable, but whenever she caught a smile on his face, she would do the same, especially when he did it in front of her.

~.~.~.~.~

**Pleasant**

Waking up to the sound of birds chirping rather than the sound of the city was a nice change, pleasant even. Shiori woke up with a groan, rolling over and letting out a sigh. An arm had reached out and hugged her, making her smile. Having Suga hug her like this was nice too.

~.~.~.~.~

**Gigantic**

Even though Suga had faced deformed ghost children and the Kotori Obake, Shiori was completely wrong on him being completely stoic. She looked up just when she heard a shrilling scream and saw him running towards her, tackling her into a hug while crying and blubbering out there was a gigantic spider in his room.

~.~.~.~.~

**English**

He wasn't helpful when he tried to help Shiori with her summer homework. He thought he could help when she was worried on finishing them. But translating English to Japanese was something he never done. He was very tongue tied when he tried to read the passages out loud, especially when it was a romance novel.

~.~.~.~.~

**Impossible**

Suga stared at the girl in front of them in shock. She had either shrunk or he had grown taller, or her personality had mellowed out while she was gone. The girl claiming to be Kanzaki Keiijirou's granddaughter gave an awkward smile after her introduction, and at this point Suga couldn't help it but get frustrated. It was impossible for him to not recognize her after all these years!

~.~.~.~.~

**Reasons**

To stay here to protect Shiori was his only meaning to live now. He had no family nor truly close friends besides her, that was why he needed to stay and do this. No words could express his reasons to guard the forest from the Kotori Obake's children. There was no need to explain it to those who would never understand.

~.~.~.~.~

**Request**

Suga stared at the pleading look on Shiori's face. Her dark eyes wide and watery, lips quivering as she made small helpless whimpers. The young man didn't know if he should deny her request. Because if he did, it would be too cruel…but going to a formal party and surrounded by many strangers, hmmm…

~.~.~.~.~

**Current**

Suga was amazed by the size of the ocean once they arrived at the beach. He eagerly followed Shiori into the water so then they could swim and play together. Too bad he didn't actually know how to swim and was almost washed away by the current, but luckily Shiori came to the rescue.

~.~.~.~.~

**Drawings**

On rainy days like these were the days that were the quietest. Suga always came over to Shiori's house, delighted to be playing indoors rather than fighting. Out of all the things they did between them in the play room, he loved to draw. The room's walls were covered with all their drawings of family and friends playing together or just smiling happily. Suga liked to draw his family as well, but he loved drawing him and Shiori together the most.

~.~.~.~.~

**Voiceless**

Shiori thought the manager was very intimidating. Tall, all black, dead eyes that seemed to be able to kill like his (fake) sword almost scared her. If he wasn't voiceless, he must have a voice of killer!

~.~.~.~.~

**Note**

Shiori woke up to being alone in the mansion. Looking around the place did she found a note Suga left for her. Turned out they ran out of food in the pantry and he was going to buy some from the grocery, so would be back soon. Also there were still a lot of left overs in the fridge if she couldn't wait. She preferred to wait in the end.

~.~.~.~.~

**Copied**

Sakuma and Officer Mochizuki scanned both the food on their plates. Exactly the same, omelette rice with a ketchup drawing of a smilie face on top. Shiori and Suga felt proud, especially the young man since he copied Shiori's cooking completely.

~.~.~.~.~

**Regret**

She couldn't do anything back in the village. The voice in her head was just making her feel even worse. Its taunts and egging had driven Shiori nearly insane. She was still cursed, nothing could save her. And the only one who could have was dead because of her. There were so many things she wanted to say to Suga, but her deep regret made her willing to let the Kotori Obake to just take her life and end it.

~.~.~.~.~

**Excited**

He never left Azakawa Village before, and just taking the train ride made him excited. Suga stared out the window during his trip, watching the scenery of the villages and farmlands becoming more and more urban. With each minutes passing by, he knew he was getting closer to meet Shiori again.

~.~.~.~.~

**Rolling**

Suga had knocked. He swore it on the first Ogami-sama's name. But it was still awkward to walk in on Shiori rolling around on the floor, wrapped in her blankets while grumbling about not wanting to get up and was caught. Well, it was the rainy season and one would feel lazy on days like these…

~.~.~.~.~

**Sick**

Shiori felt embarrassed to get sick during Suga's visit to the city. She promised to take him to places he had never seen before and even go on dates. But nope, she was bedridden, with the young man placing a wet towel on her forehead while patting her head. She gave a sheepish smile, and he just smiled back reassuringly.

~.~.~.~.~

**Well-off**

There was nothing well-off about Shiori coming from Kanzaki family. Living in a mansion and her family being well known in the village didn't mean anything. And those rumours about her going off to Tokyo to study were all lies. Suga hated how they, especially the government officials, spewing all these lies at first before dismissing them and calling him and the family delusional for being obsessed with old customs. They didn't even understand why she left to begin with. She wasn't well-off, she was cursed by the Kotori Obake.

~.~.~.~.~

**Flowers**

Thinking back now, the front yard of the museum was bare compared to back when Shiori was still leaving here. All the flowers and trees were gone, leaving bare grass. This made her sad though, because she remembered how she and Suga would water the plants and make flower crowns together when they were little.

~.~.~.~.~

**Longing**

After her parents' death, she was all alone. She just entered university and didn't make friends that she considered close like the ones from high school. Those days were agonizing, longing for someone to be by her side even when she tried to make a busy life.

But now…

After waking up, Shiori smiled as she saw Suga in the kitchen, trying to make breakfast for both of them. Skipping over to him, she pressed herself on his back to give him a good morning kiss him on the cheek. The young man blushed softly before getting back to work. Being together not only made her not lonely anymore, but it made Suga feel the same too.

~.~.~.~.~

**Deceiver: Oh boy…umm…if you want more…I can but I want to update my other writings first…so how about if you review and leave me some words and it all adds up to 20ish, I'll write?**

**Just nothing OOC please! No yandere themes! D:**


End file.
